


Stood Up Angel

by Popsmart



Category: Supernatural, sabriel - Fandom
Genre: Fanfic, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popsmart/pseuds/Popsmart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first attempt at writing a smut, so please bear with me. I usually only do fluff, so this is something new for me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Stood Up Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a smut, so please bear with me. I usually only do fluff, so this is something new for me.

"Gabriel!" Sam moaned into his lover's ear, panting and groaning. "You almost there, princess?" Gabriel whispered back softly. Sam whimpered, letting out a deep groan, soiling the sheets as hot, sticky cum oozed from the head of his cock.  
Sam woke up, panting, sweat soaking his bed sheets, sunlight sparkling right into his eyes.  
Looking down, Sam groaned in disgust at his erect cock. "Another dream.." He muttered, wiping his forehead off with the back of his hand. His boxers were soaked in the crotch area where he had came in his sleep.

"Knock. knooock!" Gabriel cheered, opening Sam's door. Quickly, Sam pulled the covers over himself.  
"You gonna sleep all morning, princess?" Gabe asked, walking over to opening the blinds on the window.  
Gabriel was Sam's roommate. They had met each other through their brothers years back, and now they were living together as Sam was too old to live at home, and Dean and Castiel were huddled up into an apartment together.  
Sam had always liked Gabriel as more than a friend, but the dreams were only recent. His wants and needs for Gabriel had grown, but he was almoost definite Gabriel had a boyfriend, or at the very least, a crush on someone.

Given Gabe's age, it just wasn't too likely for a man of twenty-seven to have crushes on people, though he of course never imagined Gabriel would settle for anything less than a relationship if someone were attempting to get into his pants, or the other way around.  
"I made breakfast, big guy. Wanna come eat? Or if you're comfortable, I can bring you food instead." Sam smiled lightly.  
He had always loved Gabriel's consideration for others, it was probably his favorite thing aside from Gabriel's height.  
Sam had barely noticed that Gabriel wasn't wearing a shirt and bit his lip, trying to control himself.

"Yeah, just give me a little bit and I'll be down, okay?" Gabe nodded, leaving the room and shutting Sam's door behind him. "Jesus, fuck.." Sam sighed, running his fingers through his thick hair. He absolutely hated himself for being easily aroused, but something about Gabriel just piqued his interest and it annoyed him to no end that he couldn't have him.  
He threw the covers off him himself, heading to the bathroom to shower and take care of himself. Sam felt bad that he was using thoughts of his friend to get himself off, but another part of him just didn't care. "Ugh.." Sam moaned, his palm briskly stroking his swollen, needy erection.   
Within minutes, he was a hot, sweaty mess, pleased with himself. "Let's please get through the morning.." He muttered to himself, jumping into the shower.

"Hiya, Sam!" Gabe smiled, watching him jog down the stairs in his tanktop. "Morning." Sam tried to keep as little contact with Gabriel as possible so he didn't have another problem to take care of. Gabriel walked to the kitchen with him, hugging him from behind. "Something wrong, big guy?" He asked softly, letting go of Sam. Sam clenched his jaw, trying not to pop yet another boner. "Gabriel, please, I'm not feeling well.." Sam said softly. Gabe frowned.  
"Fine, moody.. What do you want to do today? I have a date tonight, so I was wondering if there was anything you wanted us to do before time for me to get ready.  
Sam had some things he wanted to do, but sadly, Gabriel wouldn't be too happy if they ruined the dining table.  
"Date? With who?" Sam questioned, raising an eyebrow as he poured himself a cup of coffee.  
Gabriel smirked. "With that adorable dog, Mikey." Sam choked on his coffee. "Mikey? Your ex? The one who, oh I don't know.. Broke your heart?" Gabe pursed his lips, looking up at Sam. "Gabriel.. I'm the one who comforted you the day you found out he cheated, and you're going a date with him? Probably so he can hit it and quit it?" Gabriel was offended at this point. "Do you think I'm just easy?" He asked quietly, looking down. Sam realized his mistake and set his mug down, raising Gabriel's head up by his chin. "Of course not, Gabe. I just think you'd get too wrapped up in the moment and in old feelings to the point you'd actually let your guard down." Sam swallowed hard, trying to resist the urge to kiss Gabriel. "Thank you for looking out for me, Sam.." Gabe broke the silence, hugging Sam. "Y-you're welcome.." Sam rubbed his back, kissing the top of his head.

~~~~

Sam coughed, waving the air away from himself. "Gabe, you think you have enough cologne on? Good Jesus!" He covered his nose and mouth, coughing still.  
"How do I look?" Gabriel asked a little nervously, stepping out of his room and in front of Sam.  
He was wearing a leather jacket that was a little too big on him in the sleeve area, his decently long hair was brushed back, and he wore his black and white converse. Sam was almost jealous of Mike. "You look great.." Sam tried to act uninterested, but kept sneaking peeks at Gabriel every chance he could when trying to look like he wasn't paying attention. Gabriel grinned. "Do you think Mike will like it?" Gabe asked, hope spreading across his face like a child.  
Sam nodded, encouraging him.  
A loud honk startled both of them. "That's him.." Gabe exhaled slowly. "Don't wait up, Sam!" He called as he walked towards the front door. "Yeah.." Sam felt like punching something, wishing Gabriel would dress that nice for him.  
He sighed, walking towards the kitchen for a drink, tugging down the Jack Daniel's from up on the fridge, pouring himself a glass and plopping down on the sofa, bored out of his skull.  
He flicked on the TV, surfing through the channels, just waiting for the chance to do something to reveal itself.

~~~~

Three hours later, Sam was startled by the slamming of the front door. "Gabe? That you?" Sam called from his room, walking into the hall. Gabriel shoved by him, charging into his own room. "Gabriel? What's wrong?" Sam questioned, standing in the doorway. "Sam.. Please. I don't want to talk about it." Gabriel grumbled, taking his jacket off.  
"You seem REALLY pissed off, and it's awfully early. What happened?" Sam sat down on the edge of the bed, waiting for his friend to stop and talk to him. "I got ditched by Michael, Sam. He kept winking and flirting with our waiter, but I didn't think too much of it until the two literally left without me. I had to call Castiel and I jus-" Gabriel cut himself off, tears rolling down his cheeks. "You were right, Sam.." He whimpered, covering his face with his hands.  
Sam gently took his hand, urging for Gabriel to sit beside him. Gabe sat down, rubbing his eyes. "I-I'm sorry, Sam."  
Gabriel shyly apologized, ashamed of himself. Sam shook his head. "No, no. Don't be.." Sam cupped his face in both hands, stroking his right cheek lightly with his thumb. The two made eye contact, blushing extremely hard at this point.

Sam literally couldn't take it anymore. He leaned forward, his lips meeting Gabriel's. He pulled away immediately, realizing what he had just done. "Gabe, I am so.." Sam looked away, biting his lip hard.

"No.. It's okay, really." Gabe turned Sam's head back around. "I had no idea you even liked guys, Sam.." Gabriel confessed shyly, leaning in for another kiss. The two kissed again, talking in between. "I didn't know how much I wanted to be with one until I met you, honestly. I've had feelings for a while, Gabriel.." Sam pulled away, trying to let Gabriel make a move before he did anything stupid to ruin the moment.  
Gabriel pulled Sam on top of him, connecting lips once more. Gabriel nipped and licked at Sam's lower lip, urging them to full on make-out. Sam opened his mouth very slightly, allowing Gabriel's tongue to explore his mouth.

Sam tasted like whiskey and Gabriel loved it. To Sam, Gabe tasted like a Jolly Rancher, and he had never had someone half as good at kissing as Gabriel to lock lips with. It was sort of hot that Gabriel was more experienced in kissing than what he was. "Sam....?" Gabriel asked softly, sliding his own shirt off, revealing that softly tanned skin that Sam loved so dearly. He smiled, looking down at his little Gabriel, so submissive beneath him. A sudden thought hit Sam, making him worry a little. "Gabriel.. I-I've never done this before." He blushed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"That's okay, princess. I'll show you." Gabe smiled, sitting up, Sam now hovering over his lap.  
"Sit." He demanded, pushing Sam all the way down. He slid his hands up Sam's shirt, running his hand along his abs,  
Sam took his shirt off for Gabriel, tossing it to the ground. "Good boy.." Gabriel whispered in Sam's ear, planting a wet kiss on his neck. "Do you mind hickeys?" He asked, his mouth hovering just above Sam's neck.

"N-no.." Sam replied, nervous. Gabriel's lips clamped down over Sam's neck, sucking lightly.  
Sam squeaked, grabbing a handful of Gabriel's hair as he sucked away at Sam's neck, light streams of drool spilling over his back and chest.  
Gabriel pulled away, looking up at Sam, smirking.  
"You okay, princess? I can be more gentle and slow with you if you'd like." Sam shook his head. "I'm fine. I can handle it.." Gabe smiled, tangling his fingers in Sam's hair. "I've always loved your hair, you know." He said, stroking strands at a time, planting a kiss on Sam's lips. 

Sam was in obvious pain from his erection poking at the tight fabric of his jeans. Gabe took notice and unbuckled Sam's belt for him, tugging at the jeans to unbutton them. He squeezed Sam's ass, giving it a light smack. "Why don't you stand up and take those off for me, cutie?" Sam awkwardly slid off of his lap, tugging his pants down. Gabe chuckled, staring at his adorable Sammy standing in front of him, his boxers a little wet from pre-cum.  
Sam sat back down on the bed, waiting for Gabriel to make another move. "Here.. Lay back." Gabriel muttered, pushing on Sam's shoulders, laying him on his back. He straddled Sam, sitting just in front of his boner. "Now.. I'm no tease, but this is your first time, soooo.." Gabe lightly rubbed his ass against Sam's erection, watching him squirm underneath him.

Sam bit his lower lip, glaring up at Gabriel. "Don't look at me like that, princess. You love it." He leaned down, kissing Sam on the chest. Sam reached up, sliding his hands along Gabe's body. He wasn't quite as built as Sam, but he didn't care. It wasn't about the body or looks to him.  
Gabe blushed, pushing Sam's hands away. "I've had sex before, but I feel awkward.. I never imagined this would be happening between us, but now that it's actually happening?"  
He shuffled awkwardly on top of Sam, his cheeks turning red with embarrassment.

Sam nodded, running his fingers through Gabriel's hair. "You don't have to feel self conscious, you know. If we're being honest here.." He chuckled nervously, covering his face.  
"I've had a crush on you for quite some time now, man. Your body? It's gorgeous to me. I've always loved it.." He uncovered his face, looking up into Gabriel's eyes.  
"And you.." He muttered, biting his lip nervously at Gabriel's response.  
Instead of words, Gabe replied by guiding Sam's hands to his chest, shyly looking away as Sam took in the view, pleased at the body sitting on top of him.

"Damn..." Sam muttered, running his hand along his chest and stomach, smiling when Gabe would shiver under his touch.  
He felt like this was all a dream. He was about to have sex with his best friend and roommate, something he had always wished for, but never thought would become reality.  
Sam himself wasn't exactly a virgin when it came to sex in general, but he had never had it with a male, so he was worried that Gabriel wouldn't like the same things females did.

Gabriel slid down onto Sam's legs more, sitting behind Sam's erection. He took it slowly in his hand, making Sam flinch. He froze for a moment.   
"Am I hurting you, big guy?" He asked, concern creeping into his voice. Sam shook his head, relaxing his muscles. "I just.. I'm not used to this anymore. Been a while since I've been touched by anyone other than myself." Gabriel nodded, lightly stroking Sam through the fabric of his boxers, not wanting to rush things.  
Sam groaned lightly, encouraging Gabriel to keep going.   
He watched excitedly as he made Sam make noises he had never thought possible, pleased when Sam would actually fucking whimper under his touch.  
Sam reached down, sliding his boxers off, hoping Gabriel would soothe him into an orgasm with his hand. Gabriel had other plans as he unbuckled his pants, sliding them off,  
exposing his own erection pressed tightly against his underwear.

"Gabe..?" Sam asked curiously, cocking an eyebrow. Gabe slid off of Sam, rolling over to the left side of the bed to grab his bottle of lube. "Hush, Moose." He teased, shaking the bottle to ensure he had enough. Sam growled. "Don't call me that during sex.."  
Gabriel smirked, taking his spot back on top of Sam. "Or what, huh?" He giggled, leaning down and kissing Sam on the lips, lightly biting his bottom lip as he pulled away.  
He flipped the cap of the lube, drizzling it over Sam's cock. Sam shivered a little since it was cold, but relaxed when Gabriel started to rub it all over his shaft with his hand, adjusting himself and taking his underwear off.

Sam groaned as Gabriel slid down over his thick cock, letting out a squeaked groan of his own. "So tight!" Sam moaned, squeezing Gabriel's thighs.   
"S-Sam.." His voice quivered when he moaned, sliding himself up and down Sam's cock, feeling embarrassed that he was already so close to busting. Sam took Gabriel's cock in his hand, rubbing with as much care as Gabe had for his.   
Gabriel moaned helplessly, whimpering with every stroke, eventually shooting cum all over Sam's chest, his muscles clamping down over Sam's cock.  
He chuckled, stroking Gabriel's back with his free hand, still lightly stroking his shaft with the other. "You feel better?" Sam teased. Gabriel nodded, chuckling.  
"I uh- I think so.." He sighed, rubbing Sam's forearm, sliding off of his cock. "Whoa, wait! I haven't finished yet.." Sam reminded him, chuckling a little.  
Gabe lied on his back, spreading his legs. "I haven't forgotten, big guy. I just figured you'd want to take control?" Sam nodded eagerly, sitting up and getting between Gabriel's legs, sliding back into his tight entrance, groaning lightly.

Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam's neck, burying his face into it, whimpering as Sam pumped in and out of his tight little hole.  
Sam couldn't control himself anymore. Gabriel's moans and neck nuzzling sent him over the edge, making his cock twitch and throb as he came inside of him, his hot, thick cum leaking out.   
He groaned against Gabriel's ear, thrusting hard every time he went in, trying to get every drop out.  
Pulling out, he sighed a sigh of relief, looking down at his gorgeous little Gabriel, who was breathing heavily and shaking. He threw his arms out, expecting Sam to hug him, which he did.  
"I love you.." He whispered, pecking Sam on the cheek as they cuddled. "I love you too, Gabe.." Sam smiled, raising up. "Why don't you go and get cleaned up while I make us tea and a bowl of salad?" He pecked Gabriel on the lips, brushing Gabe's hair out of his face. The other man nodded, the two kissing and getting off the bed to get cleaned up.

~~~~

The two were dressed and clean, watching Disney movies, snuggled against each other in Gabriel's bed.  
Gabe lightly snored as Sam stroked his hair, lightly kissing his head every few strokes, making sure Gabriel slept okay.


End file.
